Evil Within
by DeanIsTheMan
Summary: Katherine wants to have some fun and Jeremy is all alone for the taking.
1. Chapter 1

Evil Within

Part 1

Don't own em but love em.

**Narrative: **_Jeremy, Elena and Jenna had sat down for a serious heart to heart. Jeremy knows Elena was adopted. Aunt Jenna took a summer assignment in Mexico for her degree. Stefan, Damon and Elena took off to Chicago looking for Katherine (the why's will come out later). But our Jeremy is at home for the summer alone. Katherine decides to play some games with Elena and the Salvatore's. After all she never liked competition. And to her Jeremy Gilbert was just to scrumptious to pass up._

Night had fell on Mystic Falls the warm evening breeze lifted and tousled Katherine's hair. She sat on the front step of the Gilbert home waiting. Katherine leaned back against the post catching a scent of jasmine and honeysuckle. Her mind took her back to the Salvatore's home when she had first meet them. The flower gardens were her favorite, she had taken many a midnight stroll through them.

Katherine spotted Jeremy's jeep coming up to the house. She would have to play this just right, she suspected he knew all about her and vampires by now. But she was a wonderful actress, she had spent centuries perfecting herself. Her posture changed, her head on her knees, tearing were streaming...

Jeremy spotted Elena on the porch right away. _What was she doing here? Wasn't she suppose to be off chasing her crazy doppelganger? _Jeremy shut the engine off and got out of the jeep. Concern was already showing on his face. Elena had been really lost after finding out she was adopted. Well they all had, Jeremy had always had Elena at his side but with losing their parents, the new boyfriend and now finding out she wasn't really his sister...Jeremy still cared very much for Elena but inside he had felt like he had a large piece of his heart taken out. He wonder how much he had left. Elena had been obsessed about finding out who her real parents were. It had hurt Jeremy so much. _Why couldn't I be enough? _Jeremy got to the steps and he could her the soft sobs. Jeremy's heart clenched. He bent down, eye level with her. Jeremy reached out and brushed a strand of her behind her ear.

Jeremy's voice had dropped to a whisper. "Elena, what is it?" Katherine glanced over at the young man, then faked sobbing harder. Jeremy put his arms around her and hugged her tight. "It's alright Elena, whatever is wrong we'll get through it ok." "What can I do to make it better?"

Katherine held on tight to Jeremy milking it for all it was worth. "I just couldn't leave you." "Jeremy I'm so sorry." "Please don't hate me..."

Jeremy tensed and pulled back from her enough to look into those big brown eyes. "Hate you?" "I could never hate you Elena." "And you have nothing to be sorry about." "I know all this has been so hard on you, hell on all of us." "But to me, whether the same blood runs through us or not." "Your my big sister and I love you."

Katherine had kept her head down showing uncertainty. Then she chanced a look up tearing still streaming down her face. "It should have been me Jer...they shouldn't have died, it should have been me." "My family didn't even want me, it would have been better that I...died... not them."

Katherine let her face take on a broken appearance, watching Jeremy.

Jeremy had gasped at what Katherine had said. He was shaking his head, tearing slipping down his cheeks. He gripped her face looking into her eyes. "No, don't you ever say that again, do you hear me?" "Never again Elena." "How can you think that, Elena I would never want anything to happen to you." "I love you and I will always be here for you."

"I don't belong her anymore Jer..."

Jeremy scooped her up into his arms. "Bullshit, you are always welcome here, this is your home." Katherine laid her head onto Jeremy's chest. Her hair had fallen down over her face so Jeremy could not see the look of pure satisfaction on her face. She was in, and now the real fun could begin. Katherine inhaled Jeremy's scent, he smelled like sandalwood, cotton and she bet his blood tasted like the sweetest candy. It was going to be hard to wait, but she would, because she would have him begging for her to drink from him

**Reviews are most welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Evil Within**

Chapter 2

Don't own em but luv em.

As Jeremy carried Elena up the stairs he smiled, for once in their life he got to be the strong one. Elena had always been self efficient even after the death of their parents. Jeremy like the feeling of taking care of her. She had kinda made him feel like a kid most of the time but right now he felt like...a man. He could remember his Dad carrying Elena and himself up these stairs always reassuring them everything would be alright. Jeremy laid Elena down on her bed, then looked down at her swollen eyes. She smiled up at him, then sat up. Jer don't go, stay with me...we can eat junk food and watch t.v. I'll watch a scary movie with you, whatever you want to watch...Jeremy grinned at her.

"Who are you and what have you done with Elena?" A lock of hair fell over one of Jeremy's eyes. Katherine watched Jeremy, his eyes were sparkling, instead of killing him, she decided to make him like her. His handsome face and body would keep her occupied for awhile. Katherine knowing men very well, could tell she had made his day.

She got up and brushed the hair out of his eyes, Katherine caressed his cheek. "Maybe I'm trying to change for the better." Jeremy's head tilted and face serious.

"Your perfect Elena, you always have been."

Katherine could feel the heat and tension between them. Naughty baby brother seemed to be crushing on big sister. Katherine felt electricity run down her spine, this was going to be fun to say the least. Poor guy probably didn't even realize he had more than a brotherly interest in Elena. Most of it was no doubt hormones but Katherine could use all of that. Jeremy would be complete devoted to her just as Damon had been.

"No one's perfect Jer, now let's watch some movies."

"I need a shower, then I'm all yours." Jeremy smiled then turned away heading out of the door to his room.

Katherine gave him a few minutes, hearing the shower turn on, she quietly watched as Jeremy showered. The door was cracked just enough to get a glimpse of broad shoulders, biceps, slender waist and oh my...Katherine's mouth watered.

This teenager had no physical flaws she could see and after seeing that Jeremy was blessed beyond belief, she was super hot. Katherine put one finger in her mouth licking and sucking lightly on it. She was warm and slick, she moaned softly. Jeremy was washing his hair right now, what she would give to be in there with him. Katherine shook herself, she would control her hunger for him. Katherine noticed the bracelet's lying on the sink. She stepped in the bathroom and examined one of them, she was sure this contained vervain. She tossed it in a cabinet all the way to the back and quietly back out of the bathroom.

Katherine went back to Elena's room going through her dresser drawers till she found what she wanted. A satin pink pajama top and matching shorts. She smiled at herself, her nipples were still taunt from watching Jeremy in the shower. She arranged herself under the sheet, one leg out from under the covers and the sheet brought up to her waist. She laid back appearing to be asleep.

Katherine smiled, this is fun. Katherine had laid still for awhile now, she heard foot steps now. As the door opened Katherine acted as though she had just woke up from a little nap. She watched Jeremy grin at her. He was carrying a tray full of junk food, soda and movies. He sat the tray down looking at her.

Jeremy's breath caught. Elena looked half asleep eyes half opened watching him and her pajamas's made his groin ache. He gulped when he noticed a nipple standing erect against the satin material. Jeremy turned trying to ignore it. He cleared his voice. "What would you like to watch?"

"I told you I'll watch whatever you want Jer."

Jeremy choose the new Jason movie. He held it up, "You sure about this, you always end up with nightmares."

"I'm sure."

Jeremy glanced over at Elena, she had pulled the sheet up some. He turned his attention to putting the movie in wondering if she had noticed he had been watching her. Jeremy had a battle inside his head.

_Dude get a grip it's Elena, you can't be looking at her like that she's your sister. _

_No dude she's no blood relation and she's lying there looking gorgeous. Jeremy shook his head and prayed his body wouldn't betray him._

The movie started and Jeremy walked over to the bed with the tray sitting it on the bed between them. Jeremy pulled the covers up to his waist just in case. Katherine commented that the brother looking for his sister was super hot. Jeremy snorted. Katherine looked over at Jeremy, in a few years this boy next to her would be a man and would rival what they were looking at on t.v. She kept that to herself. Turning back to the movie Katherine couldn't help but grin, their were some serious sex going on. Katherine noticed Jeremy had gotten very quiet. She decided to tease him.

" Hey Jeremy you ever have wild sex like that?" Jeremy turned to look at her turning beet red. He looked flustered.

She laughed at him and said "you can tell me." Jeremy's face turned into a serious grin.

"You first Elena, Stefan seems a little boring to me." "Does he rock your world like that?"

Katherine remembered only to well Stefan, her favorite but she decided to lie. "Boring isn't the correct way to describe him but no he's not crazy hot like that."

Katherine raised her eyebrow now waiting for Jeremy to answer. Jeremy looked like he wasn't going to share then said solemnly. "Vicki and I were usually pretty out of it, it's like remembering something in the fog." "Vicki was very passionate though."

Katherine had done her homework she knew a lot about Jeremy including Vicki.

"Hey Jeremy." Katherine picked up some chocolate slowly taking a bite.

"Yeah."

"Has there been anyone since her, I mean it's been awhile?"

Katherine took a drink to wash down the chocolate. She chanced a look up at Jeremy. He had become very still. Katherine inwardly cursed, she had pushed him to far. But to her surprise he regained his composure and looked down at her with heavy eyes.

"No, there has been no one else."

Katherine reached up and feed him a piece of chocolate, studying his plump lips. "You'll find someone Jeremy you just have to keep your eyes open."

He smiled at her and turned his attention back to the movie.

Katherine moved the tray to the dresser and came back to settle next to Jeremy. She laid her head on his arm and put her small hand on his chest over his heart. Katherine wanted to purr, she could feel the strong steady heartbeat of her young victim.

**Reviews are most welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Evil Within**

Chapter 3

Don't own em but luv em.

Katherine had waited till she could hear Jeremy's breathing become slow and even. He was asleep. Katherine sat up slowly, careful not to wake him. She opened her mind to him. Jeremy started to dream of a sandy beach all but deserted. As he walked along the shore he seen someone in the water ahead. From this distance Jeremy could not see who she was but he could tell she was beautiful. Dark hair slender body, tan skin...Katherine smiled as she ran a lit touch down Jeremy's stomach till she meet his evidence of response to the dream.

The woman in his dream's looking out towards the sea. He began to feel panic as she strode deeper into the ocean. He felt the overwhelming desire to stop her. Before he knew what he was doing he was in a full run trying to get to her. He entered the cold water wading waist deep, calling out to her to stop. She turned then, he stopped stunned, it was Elena. Her face was so sad. She looked torn, Jeremy called out to her as waded deeper trying to get to her.

A huge wave appeared and Elena was gone. Jeremy fought in his sleep to save her. Katherine watched his face, tears were falling now. Another wave hit Jeremy and he gasped trying to catch some oxygen. Jeremy began calling out Elena's name in his sleep. Katherine decided to have pity on the poor boy so she put on her best concerned face and shook him till he woke. Jeremy grabbed the arms shaking him rolled and pinned the person down. It took him a minute to calm down realize Elena was under him pinned down to a bed. "What the hell?" Jeremy disoriented just stared down at her relief spreading over his face.

"Jeremy, baby are you ok?" Jeremy shook his head trying to see if he was dreaming again. "Did Elena just call him baby?" Jeremy's breathing slowed down he released her hands but remained straddling her. He still looked unsure. Katherine reached up and pulled his head down towards her. Their faces only inches away.

"Jeremy, are you alright?" "What's wrong?" "You...you were calling my name out in your sleep and you were crying."

Katherine caressed his cheek and stroked his jawline soothingly.

Jeremy started to come around now noticing their current situation, he started to move away and take his body off hers. Katherine reached up and caught a small handful of t-shirt near Jeremy's naval.

"Jeremy, please...wait...I...I...shouldn't ask you...but...stay with me like this...just for a little while...please..."

Jeremy face looked sad. He swallowed hard. "Why, Elena?" "I don't understand..."

"I don't know how to explain, I'm...but I want you near me...maybe I should show you..." "Please don't hate me...I...you've been...I have to tell you the truth..." "Please Jeremy...swear you won't hate me...I couldn't stand not having you around..."

Jeremy eyes caught hers, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had seen that look before but it had never been directed at him.

Katherine held him by the shirt and took her other hand glided it down under her pajama pants.

"Elena, this...we...can't...I..." He had tried to still her hand but he had made the mistake and looked at her again.

Katherine didn't have to fake the desire for him, it was all real, her body responded to this boy like no other for a very long time.

Jeremy's eyes changed to a raging storm. He let Katherine guide his hand to her silken panties, as she glided his hand farther down over her mound Jeremy's breath caught. He bite down on his bottom lip and watched Elena's face as he felt the warm, wet proof her of desire for him. He didn't move a muscle, he was afraid she would change her mind.

Katherine spoke finally. "You and only you can do this to me, I can't pretend anymore...if you hate me then you hate me." "I can't control myself when it comes to you, I tried everything." "I've pushed you away because I knew I could never have you, I thought I was sick for wanting you, but after I found out I'm not really your sister...I didn't want to pretend anymore." Tears streamed down from Katherine. "Touch me Jeremy, I want to know what it's like to have you if only for a little while."


	4. Chapter 4

**Evil Within**

Chapter 4

Don't own em but luv em.

**Smut warning!!!**

Jeremy had never been able to deny Elena anything even when they were kids, the last bite of ice cream, watching her favorite Disney movies for the hundredth time or transporting her barbies in his military vehicles. But now this would take them somewhere that Jeremy had never knew they could go.

Looking down at the beautiful brown eyes. A chill ran down his spine, goosebumps had his skin hypersensitive. Jeremy recognized that look, desperate, fearful and longing. He leaned down one hand shaking, he slowly traced the outline of her neck and while his other made tiny circles across her the front of her panties.

Jeremy's eyes meet Elena's, reassuring her with his words. "Never...hate..you." "Give...you...anything..anything... you want..."

Katherine moaned and arched up into Jeremy's hand. Jeremy's breathing was heavy with the emotion. Jeremy sat back pulling Elena into his lap. He kissed her thoroughly, tongues meeting intertwining. Jeremy hands slid down to her waist, he moaned as his hand enclosed her slender body. Jeremy treated her as she was the most precious and delicate person in the world. He was trying his best to keep himself under control. It was so damn hard especially when she was kissing him so roughly and dragging her nails down his back.

Jeremy's mind was saturated with lusty and naughty dreams. Katherine was becoming frustrated with her young lover. He was holding back, she could see that. She smiled to herself, little Jeremy was afraid to let go with her, probably didn't want to shock her or hurt her. Poor guy had no idea what she wanted to do to him.

Katherine decided to play and see what would break him. She removed her hands from his body, leaning back in his arms she pulled her top off exposing pert breasts. Katherine practically purred as she looked in his face. Love and lust were there, but there was also something else. Katherine's body trembled, she was going to find out. She pushed out of his arms long enough to slip her bottoms and panties off. Katherine lay back waiting to see what Jeremy would do. His eyes darken.

"Let go baby, you can't hurt me...come on Jeremy I want to feel what it's like for you to really touch me."

With that Katherine got up on her knees reached out and ripped Jeremy's shirt off. Surprise flickered in Jeremy's eyes. Katherine was done being nice, she needed him to respond to her. Jeremy got off the bed with Katherine watching him. He slid off his pants and boxers. His member stood proud for her.

He crawled back onto the bed facing her dresser mirror. He reached for her turning her in his arms. Katherine gasped as she watched Jeremy get on his knees behind her. He tilted her head to gain access to her throat were he began licking and biting his way down.

Jeremy watched her in the mirror as his right hand traced a hot path down to her heat. Jeremy teased her with by lightly grazing her, she bucked against him her eyes never leaving their forms in the mirror. Jeremy laced his hand through her long black hair pulling her tight against his body. His other hand grasping her hip holding her still.

"Tell me, Elena (between hot breaths) what you want."

"You Jeremy!" Gasping and rocking back into him. "I want you inside me, please Jeremy!"

Jeremy groaned. He sat back on his haunches, slightly picking her up and sitting her so that his member slid up to caress her mound. Katherine's moaning became louder as she looked at Jeremy's member stroking her clit in the mirror. And without warning Jeremy suddenly adjusted their potion driving into her. Katherine was on her hands and knees with Jeremy behind her thrusting into her. She couldn't look away watching his handsome face.

This is what she loved, the reckless abandonment, the total lack of control. She had made a good choice, Jeremy would be her greatest companion and would make the rest pale in comparison. Katherine's smile spread further if that was possible.

Dear Jeremy had slowed his thrusts to watch her as he had stroked her with a couple of fingers. They were dripping wet with her juice. His face held a lustful smug look as he circled her tight ring of muscles. He massaged her until his finger slipped into her. Katherine moaned, giving him a sultry look. Jeremy worked her slowly, stretching her to accommodate another finger. Katherine threw her head back licking her lips.

She thrust back hard trying to impel herself deeper on him. Jeremy let out a small laugh. His Elena was wild and he loved it. Three fingers later, she begged for Jeremy to fill her. Jeremy nearly gave his load up as he entered her backdoor. Slowly they worked till Jeremy was gripping her waist slamming into her. They came together screaming each others names. Katherine tilted her head to look up into his eyes. Silent words passed between them and they were hooked.

**Reviews are always welcome. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Evil Within**

Chapter 5

Don't own em but luv em.

Jeremy carefully untangled himself from the dark haired beauty sleeping next to him. He picked up what was left of his clothes and headed to his room. In the morning twilight Jeremy seen his cell phone blinking, he had a text message from Elena. Jeremy smiled. He opened the message. _Jeremy, Katherine's not here on our way home be careful. _Jeremy dropped the phone. The tears welled up, he had deep down it was just to damn good to be true. Elena, his Elena would never need him...she had left along time ago. _I wonder if any of it was real or just revenge for her._ Jeremy grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower.

He tried to clear his mind but questions just kept popping up. Jeremy felt tiny hands running down the middle of his back. He decided he wanted this more than anything, for however it lasted. He turned a pulled Katherine against him. He lifted her to sit on him, pushing her up against the shower wall he kissed her like he would never kiss again. He stopped only to starting thrusting into her. Katherine leaned her head back enjoying Jeremy's attention. Katherine's appetite finally took over she changed in front of him and he thrust harder. Katherine smiled, he didn't show any fear, _he knew. _She waited for him to speak. He held her against the wall.

"Do I mean anything to you, or am I just revenge?"

Katherine reached up and stroked his jaw. "I want you beside me forever."

Jeremy stood stunned then finally spoke. "Do it then." 

"Why are you willing to end your young life Jeremy?"

"Because I'm already dead here."

Katherine winced at his matter of fact tone. Her precious Jeremy was broken on the inside...Katherine's hate for Elena doubled.

Katherine bit down on her wrist, she held it up to Jeremy telling him to drink. Jeremy's sad eyes watched her as he did. He started to feel a rush like no drugs could give.

"Make love to me Jeremy."

Afterward Jeremy and Katherine walked to his room. Katherine pushed him back on the bed.

"Alright baby, you will wake up immortal." And with that Katherine placed a tender kiss on his lips as she suddenly twisted his neck. The snap was audible. Katherine sat next to Jeremy's side waiting for him to awaken.

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

Evil Within

Part 6

Don't own em but luv em.

Jeremy awoke with a start, sitting up, looking around. Familiar room, cold air, must be raining...Then his eyes meet hers. Katherine sat watching him, letting him have time adjust. Not sure what to expect from him she didn't touch him, but she longed to.

Jeremy inhaled deeply, he was different he could feel it. Memories came rushing back...in the shower with Katherine...drinking her blood, her kiss. Jeremy focused on her now, swallowing hard. He didn't regret his decision, not that he had a true say in it. He felt it was the only way for him to protect Elena. He knew Katherine would gladly kill Elena as sure as he knew he was a vampire.

_Life never is perfect but it's what you make of it. _

Jeremy gave Katherine a smoldering look. He could drown in her...Reaching out he ran his hand through her hair, pulling her closer. "They are coming, we should leave for awhile.." Jeremy looked down at Katherine who leaned into him. He felt protective of her, and he was concerned with the Salvatore's had in store for her. If they kept him being a vampire hidden for a little while he could find out exactly they wanted with her. He could have a plan ready. Jeremy leaned down and took Katherine's bottom lip in his mouth, tugging. Then in one swift movement kissed her. Jeremy had sat her on his bed laughing softly as she looked mad that he had ended the kiss.

"Later baby, have to make sure your safe first."

"Jeremy, I'm not afraid of them, they won't hurt me." "And I'm stronger, even if they tried, I made them , I can end them."

Jeremy turned slightly, dropping the towel form his hips and sliding a pair of jeans on. "Give me two weeks to get used to being a vampire, I need to feel confident in my abilities." "Then my sweet Katherine we can storm whatever castle you choose."

Katherine smiled up at Jeremy. Damn he said all the right things. She felt like putty with him. Maybe that was a good thing after all these years. She was confident he wouldn't hurt her. A memory flashed in front of Katherine. She nearly screamed, but bit down on her tongue instead. _It was dark, she was being dragged by her lover into the woods, she knew she would never see her baby girl again...begging and pleading only made him laugh... _

"Katherine."

"Katherine!"

She jumped off the bed ready for a fight but to her relief it was Jeremy she saw. He was down on one knee at the side of the bed. He had been trying to talk to her but she had been remembering...

"I'm sorry Jeremy, I was a million miles away..."

Jeremy stood studying her face. He gave her a small grin.

"Nothing will ever hurt you as long as I'm still standing."

Katherine looked into those dark eyes, knowing he meant what he had just said. Her chest clenched after all these years, maybe just maybe, she could just be herself again...Jeremy as her protector, she gave him a huge smile. And pondered what it would mean for Katherine Pierce to happy again.

**It was short but needed to be in there. Hoped you like, I'm trying to get the idea's as fast as I can thanks for all the great reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Evil Within

Part 7

Don't own em but luv em.

Jeremy packed a small duffel bag and some necessities. Katherine had went to Elena's room to clean up all the evidence of their lovemaking. She meet Jeremy back in his room as she watched him write a note explaining he was headed to the beach for a couple of weeks. He would call on a regular basis. As Jeremy finished up the note he looked up at Katherine.

"Ready?"

"Yes, but you need something else before we go out."

Jeremy looked confused.He raised an eyebrow at her waiting for her to elaborate. He turned to see what she was looking at in the window. Jeremy watched as the sun was coming out from behind the clouds.

Realization set in, sunlight would kill him. He got up and walked to the window. He stopped before reaching it, extending his hand out for the sunlight to hit it. His skin immediately started to burn. Jeremy snatched his hand back, his jaw clenched. _Great he thought now I can't even go out in the daylight, how the hell do I explain that one, he wondered._

Katherine came to stand behind him, she reached up and put something around his neck. He looked down as she hugged him. The necklace was made of silver with a pendant having a electric blue back ground and the Egyptian symbol for eternal life (Ankh).

"It means eternal life, it is one of many pieces of jewelry I carry." "It will protect you from the sun." "Later I will get one especially made for you."

With that Katherine lifted Jeremy's arm back into the sunlight. Her palm turned up facing his, she ran her fingers across his skin causing a bolt of electricity to run through him. He wished they could stay, take their time and relax but he just couldn't take that chance.

Jeremy turned in Katherine's arms and kissed her tenderly.

"Let's go."

Katherine followed Jeremy outside and got into his jeep. Jeremy looked back at his home wondering if he would ever be welcome there again. He prayed he would. Jeremy stopped at he bank, shutting the engine off.

He turned to Katherine. "I'll be right back."

Katherine smiled at him and didn't say anything. Katherine had million's stashed away in various accounts with properties all over the world but she would not reveal that just yet. Jeremy needed to feel he was taking care of her.

A few minutes later he returned to the jeep and started it up not sure were to go he turned to Katherine.

"Is there anywhere you would like to go?"

"Actually yes if you don't mind."

Jeremy sat looking at her.

"Gloucester." "Airville Plantation."

"Tell me how to get there."

"Katherine gave him directions and they were off."

Jeremy stopped a few hours later for gas and Katherine decided to call a make reservations. Not that she would actually need them, because she secretly owned the place but she kept her identity secret not wanting any attention. She smiled as she gave orders for any guests currently staying at the main house to be given rooms somewhere else and the innkeepers where to meet her alias Kate Smith late tonight.

For the next two weeks the place would be inspected and recommendations giving for updating the property (or at least that was her cover). Katherine smiled, she loved this place, it was so secluded and beautiful. She hoped Jeremy would like it also. The property had around 200 hundred acres, that was a lot of privacy in which to teach Jeremy about his new abilities as a vampire.

It was around ten o'clock when they arrived. The moon was bright and a few lights burned in the main house. Jeremy looked over at Katherine and smiled.

"I can see why you like it Kate."

Katherine laughed and shook her head. Jeremy had already been listening in on her phone conversations, not bad, he was a quick learner. They parked the jeep and Jeremy carried his bag. The innkeepers opened the door at the second knock. "Kate" took the key's they handed her and she motioned for Jeremy to follow her. The came up on a two story cottage. Katherine explained this was the "Overseer's Cottage". She opened the door and walked in with Jeremy behind her. Katherine lit a lamp an sat it on the table. "It has electricity, but I prefer the old lamps."

Jeremy noticed how at ease she was her, like coming home. He sat his bag down as Katherine headed to a room off to the left. She unlocked the door and went in. Jeremy had decided to sit down and put his feet up. He had a craving, but all the food he was thinking of just didn't seem to be what he wanted. Then he remembered, _vampire's drink blood, oh god I'm craving blood. _Jeremy could not help but be a little freaked out, what was he going to do now. He got up and started pacing.

Katherine came back carrying some suit cases. She recognized the look on Jeremy's face.

"Jeremy are you alright?"

Jeremy stopped to look at her. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Your a terrible liar."

Jeremy frowned. No fooling her... "I'm...I'm hungry I guess."

Katherine smiled putting the bags down. She held out her hand. Jeremy took it as she lead him outside. "I don't want to hurt anyone Katherine."

"I know baby, and you won't." "We will hunt for an animal tonight."

And the next thing Jeremy knew they were running side by side at a blurring speed. After the hunt Katherine and Jeremy went upstairs to the claw tube were Katherine insisting on giving Jeremy a bath herself. As Katherine washed and massaged his body, she explained the details of being a vampire. The night burned away as their conversation continued. And after making love not once but twice they feel asleep in each others arms. Both having have a feeling of peace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Evil Within**

Chapter 8

Don't own em but luv em.

Jeremy slid out of bed and slipped on a pair of jeans, when a sound alerted him. Walking over to the window he saw Damon's car pull up. "Shit."

Katherine was still asleep. Jeremy instinctively stood in front of her preparing for a fight. Jeremy had been through this before with Tyler and Vicki. Jeremy saw the blur that was Damon but he was holding someone close to him. Jeremy stood pensive. Damon had brought Elena with him.

Elena took in the scene in front of her. Damon started forward but Elena put her right hand out putting gently pressure on his chest. Damon looked ready to pounce but stayed put. Elena slowly turned back to Jeremy. She stepped forward... taking in that he was wearing only jeans, that weren't even buttoned completely. Elena's gaze meet clenched fists, he looked primal, dangerous... The necklace around his neck caught her attention then. Elena turned her head a little, her body started to tremble, the stone in that necklace. _No, no! Not Jeremy..._ Elena walked forward stopping only a couple of inches from him.

Jeremy waited for the look of disgust from Elena, he wished things had come out differently. He had wanted to talk to her, explain but now...she could come to her own conclusions and Jeremy was afraid she would never want to be near him again.

"Jeremy?" Elena's voice sounded broken and small. Jeremy's chest tightened. He forced himself to calm down. He meet her eyes, his face softened. Elena reached up, fingers touching Jeremy's cheek. Jeremy couldn't help but turn his face into her hand. Elena let her hand run down his neck, across his chest to rest palm down over his heart. Jeremy tensed again but remained still. He changed in front of her, he wasn't able to stop it. Having her this close, her smell...Elena started to cry she stepped into Jeremy's embrace. He forgot everyone else in the room. Tears slipped down his handsome face, as he held her.

"Elena don't hate me...It's the only way I could tru...ly protect you..." "I'm alright, everything will be alright." "I will never hurt you, you know that..." He tilted her chin up to look at him.

"Elena, please..."

Elena stared into the huge soft brown eyes, tears continued to fall. "I didn't want you to get hurt." "I'm so sorry Jeremy, this is my fault, you've been drawn into this because of me." "Because I look like her."

Jeremy turned to look down at Katherine who was sitting up holding a sheet over herself. Jeremy tried to give Katherine a look of encouragement as to reassure her he was on her side but Katherine had a lost look in her eyes. She moved so fast Elena could not see were she went. Katherine had gotten dressed behind the screen and now was standing in front of Damon and Stefan (who had come in during Jeremy and Elena's moment). Katherine spoke to the Salvatore's. "Let them have some privacy." Neither Salvatore moved.

Elena turned looking more confident than she felt. "I'm fine, Jeremy won't hurt me." "Please leave, he and I need to talk."

Finally Stefan and Damon started down the stair case but paused when they heard Elena speak.

"Katherine" Katherine turned to face Elena who was standing partially in Jeremy's embrace. Katherine didn't miss the fact Elena still had her hand pressed over Jeremy's heart. Katherine gut wrenched, what she would give to be the one beside him. She decided to play the cold hard bitch to hide what she was really feeling.

"Jeremy darling...you are always welcome in my bed." She winked at him then started to walk down the stairs when Elena's words stopped her again.

"Katherine, one day I will put you out of your misery myself. You could have done anything you liked to me, but you sealed your fate for hurting him."

"Believe me E_lena baby brother was already broken. Turning towards Elena taking a step forward. Katherine's face took on dangerous smile. I made him feel needed, I gave him more than your hypocritical ass will ever understand. Your blind to who he is really...when you look at him you see a innocent kid brother...Katherine laughed then. Placing her hands on her hips she gave Jeremy a sultry once over. And then said. "You'll never appreciate Jeremy's finer qualities."

"That's enough Katherine." Damon held out a hand and Katherine took it. Humming quietly as she let Damon lead her downstairs.

**Reviews are most welcome! And help me get fan fiction to add Katherine as a character, send them an email. I have already but still no Katherine :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Evil Within**

Chapter 9

Don't own em but luv em.

Jeremy stunned for a moment watched as Katherine disappeared with Damon an Stefan downstairs. He wanted to bring her back, but he and Elena needed to talk. Jeremy looked down at Elena, she hadn't moved, his skin burned under her hand. Jeremy pulled back, turned and grabbed a shirt. He slipped it on then walked over to the window staring out, wishing he could just take Katherine and go.

"We need to go Jeremy, get as far away from Katherine as possible." Jeremy let his head fall lightly against he window.

"Actually, I think she should come back with us."

"What!" "Are you kidding?" Elena walked over to him spinning him around. "No." Elena shook her head. "Jeremy she messed with your head." "You need distance from her." "Jer, she has you under her control, can't you see that." "It's what she does." "She did the same thing to Stefan and Damon." "She's not capable of love Jeremy." "She somehow convinced you to go bed with her, she will use that and anything else that will keep you under her thumb."

"Stop, just stop!" Jeremy pushing away from the window, held his hands up. "At first I know she wanted some revenge, I know that, but it happened." "I have been with her willingly from the beginning, just under some false pretenses at first."

Elena shocked, looked at him trying to understand. "What pretenses?"

Jeremy decided he didn't want any secrets, even if it meant Elena ending up hating him. "It's complicated, but she was pretending to be you." "You, she was so upset...I'd do anything to make you happy, you never let me help you in anyway." Jeremy's voice was barely a whisper. Tears welled up again as he continued. "I justified by thinking we are brother and sister only on paper, I'm so tired of being alone, I've lost everyone I love." "I jumped head first thinking I hadn't lost you and that we could be happy together." "I know now, you would never feel like that." "You would never need me."

Elena looked at him trying to understand. She did understand some of it, but... "You haven't lost everyone Jeremy." Elena reached out to touch his arm. "I love you Jeremy, no matter what happen, who or why." "I'm sorry you feel so alone...I tried to be there for you...I let you down...Give me another chance to be here for you." Elena wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want to lose you Jer, please come home with me."

Jeremy looked down at her. "I don't think I can do that." "Katherine, I want her in my life, just like you want Stefan in yours." Jeremy pulled away from her walking down the stairs. He would ask Katherine to go home with him, they would figure things out.

As Jeremy got to the bottom of the stairs, he found Damon and Stefan quietly leaning up against he wall. Jeremy's eyes scanned the room. Barely able to contain he anger he asked. "Where is she?"

"She's gone.." Came Stefan's reply.

Jeremy advanced on the brothers. "What do you mean by gone?" "What did you do?"

Damon looked at Jeremy pain in his eyes. "She said to tell _you_ goodbye."

Jeremy lunged for Damon they landed into the wall on the other side of the cottage. Damon didn't even fight back. Stefan tried pulling Jeremy off him, but Jeremy held Stefan face down on the kitchen counter. Stefan was knocked unconscious.

Damon got up slowly but instead of helping his brother he tossed his keys to Elena who stood frozen watching. Jeremy watched Damon take off his ring and drop it on the floor. Jeremy realized his intent, Jeremy got to him before he was able to open the door and walk out into the sunlight. It took everything Jeremy had to stop Damon. In the end Elena woke up and Stefan to help. They tied Damon to a chair, standing back blood running from both Stefan and Jeremy.

"Stefan, let me die in peace."

"I'm sorry brother, but this is one request I won't go along with."

Elena watched all three men, her heart breaking. _I'm going to kill her, I will somehow kill her if it's the last thing I do._

_**Think I should continue?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Evil Within**

Don't own em but love em.

_**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long to update but I'd rather wait than force it, because I can really kill a story like that. Thanks for all the great reviews and support. Now we will get to it. You guys rock hope you enjoy;)**_

Jeremy was lost in thought on the way home, he barely noticed that Elena sat on pins and needles. She had insisted on riding with Jeremy home. Damon had finally calmed down and was now back in his _I could care less mode_. But they had waited for nightfall just in case.

Jeremy glanced up noticed that Damon who was driving with Stefan shotgun was quickly leaving them behind. Jeremy stepped on the gas knowing they didn't have a chance of catching them. Jeremy hit the steering wheel out of frustration. The last thing he needed was being left completely alone with Elena, he didn't trust himself and he was fighting the hunger already.

He was silently cursing himself for not hunting before they left, when Elena's voice broke through his thoughts. He glanced over at her not really hearing her yet but his eyes picked up every detail of her face. He noticed how the moonlight gave a ethereal look. It reminded him of Liv Tyler in Lord of The Rings only much more beautiful. Jeremy inhaled deeply, savoring her smell. _Flashes of a bed covered in silver satin sheets, Elena sitting in the middle of bed leaning back watching him. Tension hung heavy in the air as Jeremy smiled in satisfication of Elena and her attire. One bare leg exposed from the slit up her blood red dress._ Jeremy snapped out of the fantasy and throwing them hard forward as he hit the break. Jeremy sat visible shaking, hands clenched on the wheel. Afraid to move he looked over at Elena who sat shocked and wide eyed.

"I'm sorry Elena, oh god, are you hurt?"

Elena watched her brother

.

"Jeremy, whats wrong?"

"I need to...you need to call them back and let them take you home, I'll meet you there later."

With that Jeremy was out the jeep before Elena could say anything.

Jeremy didn't have to go far, his speed had let him find a deer sleeping quickly. Jeremy gave in to all the pent up feelings. Jeremy standing on the edge of the clearing bathed in the moonlight. He felt alive like never before, he cold feel the warm trickle of blood down his chin.

Relaxed he hadn't been paying attention to anything but feeding and had missed something. He turned to stare into Elena's eyes. Jeremy was instantly in turmoil again. I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't. Jeremy still reeling from everything that happened in the last few days let anger rule this moment but before he reached her it had all disipated. Stopping just a few inches from her, Jeremy looked intently down on her, he reached out to lightly trailed fingers down her jawline.

Elena had watched as Jeremy had fed on the animal, it was awful and incredible at the same time. _I must be crazy, I've surrounded myself with vampires and now my baby brother has become the same. A sob caught in Elena's throat. She endured the best she could for so long but this, her Jeremy, changed she just couldn't deal anymore. Tears spilled over against her will. It felt like a death grip on her heart. She was cursed and everyone around her would have the same fate. One by one they would all be hurt now she could see that...Elena closed her eyes, somehow she would have to stop it. She wouldn't lay down and take it. _

Elena had barely noticed when she felt her weight being lifted off the ground. Jeremy opened the door to the jeep and gently sat Elena down. He held her close till her sob's had died down. He stroked her hair soothingly. Jeremy put a kiss on her forehead.

"It will be alright, your not alone." "I love you Elena." "My head messed up right now and I'm sorry for that...I'll be better just need some time." "Your the most precious thing on this earth to me, you know that right." "I'll never leave your side unless you tell me to."

Jeremy took a deep breath out of habit rather than nessecity.

"Elena look at me."

Elena finally looked up into Jeremy's eyes.

"I'm still me, your baby brother ok, please don't hate me." "I just wanted to protect you." "Please understand."

"Jeremy, I do understand and I love you to." "I just...I'm angry with myself, I should have known she would come and do something like this."

"Elena, don't..." Jeremy's eyes pleading.

"Jeremy I could never hate you...don't worry."

Elena reached out and pushed Jeremy shirt up and over his head.

"Jeremy we need to get this off of you and you need to put on another shirt."

Jeremy stood very still, willing himself not to think of anything other than Elena was trying to help him. The bloody shirt was tossed under the seat in the back. Jeremy used a bottle of water to wash the left over blood on his face away.

Back behind the wheel in a clean shirt he turned and gave a Elena a hesitant smile which in return she beamed at him. Jeremy blinked under the intensity of it. She was infectious, he laughed showing dimples and took off. Maybe just maybe everything would be alright.

**Reviews are appreciated either way;)**


End file.
